


The Saga of Kenneth

by holographicghost



Category: South Park
Genre: ARTIST! Karen, AU ish, Blanket Forts, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Kennys a good bro, Many relationships mentioned, One Shot Collections, POV Kenny, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, and he likes art, and uhhhhh other stuff, angsty teen kenny, cool aid, excessive hair dying, genderqueer characters make an appearance, goth kenny, he's got so many magazines, in south park its a bit hard, its cool, jokes I guess?, kenny-centric, kenny. It's kenny. constantly, kind of funny, no he does not, not much sex but um, not so poor kenny, oh my god they killed Kenny!, pay attention to this child you cowards, poor kenny, reflective baby, reposted one shots, shes popular too, slight gender guessing, slightly tempermental, stay tuned for updates, they are all bastards, what even is relative tagging, you know what else is hard, you'd think he could use the internet but no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: A collection of one shots told by the POV of Kenny Mccormick, his reflections and his life.





	The Saga of Kenneth

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy so I'm reposting my one shots previously on here to... one bigger story. Please read and tell me your thoughts : )

I spent the day before my sophomore year of high school rinsing black hair dye out of my hair.  
My bathroom sink was pretty much stained black, and so was my face. And clothes. And, unfortunately, so was my hair. I should have just killed myself and saved the hassle. So far, I had only died twice this summer though, and I’d really like to keep the death toll to a minimum from now on.

I guess this is what I get for not taking notes on all the serious stuff. I looked for ages on the best non-toxic hair dye. I made notes about the chemicals in this or that, what caused chemical burns, cancers, or radiation poisoning. You’d be surprised by how many near death hazards I’ve found in a tube of toothpaste alone. I keep all my notes in the closet on the far back wall, because I go through them often. If anyone were to snoop through my room, they’d probably think I was some weird conspiracy nerd with a phobia for death, not to mention all my porn magazines that I have littered everywhere would just make their outlook on me confusing.

It’s about 9pm, so I just give up and brush and floss my teeth [I like the feel of clean gums okay]. When I pass through my room and almost trip on an obscure playboy I have lying on the floor from the 1980’s [don’t ask how I got it-I have my ways], I pick it up and put it on top of the messy pile on my bookshelf. It’s black and littered with cereal boxes as well as a lot of books and magazines. I keep some of my old sketchbooks there, too. I wouldn’t consider myself an artist, but drawings always been a hobby of mine. Most of what I draw isn’t wearing any clothes, so that’s great too. I can draw my own porn.

My bed is full of books as well. I was trying to find this one quote about walls not stopping at the walls or something, but couldn’t quite remember where it was. I pick them all up and put them over on my bookshelf as well. It’s messy, but I keep hoping to find the time to reorganize it some day. I finally turn the light off and get into bed, glad to be covered with blankets at last.

 

The day after my dad died, I consoled my mom while she cried her eyes out. Karen was at her friend’s house that night, and I wasn’t looking forward to seeing the look in her eyes when she found out. I wanted to protect her as best I could, but I know I can’t keep her away from everything. That won’t make her feel any better when she finds out she’s one parent short of a nuclear family, though.

I cried too, though. My dad wasn’t the best or worst of parents, but he was mine. He was the only dad I felt I would ever have, and I knew I would miss him. But at the same time, part of me was almost glad. His drinking cost us all a lot of money, and his explosive temper did us no favors either. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night to hear my parents yelling at each other over things no kids should ever hear about.

When my mom [who was top of her class in high school before she dropped out] found out she could sue the company that killed him, she cried again. This time in happiness. We could get over half a million from them, which was enough to move out of our old house and into a new one.

Our new house had three bedrooms and came with curtains in the living room from the past tenants. Our landlord let us stay at a discount because mom threatened to call the cops on him after she caught him in bed with a sixteen year old, so we could afford some other things too. My mom had actually been saving money in secret for the past four years, apparently, so we actually had more money than I originally thought.  
We spent it on paint for our new house and food for a while. Mom was upgraded to manager about a year and a half ago, and we were doing a lot better already. Sometimes I’m sort of glad my dad died, I guess we all are.

But I still wish he could have seen us now, he’d have picked up Karen and swung her around the air while Kevin came back from California to visit more often to see the rest of us. Maybe dad would’ve quit drinking, or took up macrame. We’ll never know now, because he doesn’t exist anymore.

My ceiling is so bare. I kind of want to paint it, not that I know what to do. I’ll have to ask Karen, maybe we could paint it together.

.  
good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for reviews!


End file.
